1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a noise suppressor for electronic signals, and more particularly to a noise suppressor containing Aluminum Oxide (Al2O3) that is sintered under high temperature and then becomes ceramic Aluminum Oxide (Al2O3).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In traditional audio components or audio devices, such as players, amplifiers, speakers, microphones, earphones, cellular phones, sound cards in computers, wireless audio devices, television sets, or transmission cables, electronic signals are liable to external environment, such as radio frequency (RF), static electricity, or radiation in ambient air, therefore resulting in noise. The electronic signals are also liable to the noise generated in the transmission cables or electronic components/circuits in the audio devices, therefore decreasing the quality of sound or even resulting in distortion.
Take transmission cables of a home audio equipment for example. As the electronic signals processed by the player and the power amplifier are outputted and sent to speakers via the transmission cables, the impedance, capacitance, and inductance phenomena of the transmission cables may degrade the electronic signals and cause phase mismatch between right and left channel. Furthermore, the aforementioned external environment and the electronic components/circuits in the audio devices may also cause to attach a multitude of noises to the electronic signals. The disadvantages mentioned above may be improved by utilizing specific transmission cables with high transmission efficiency and utilizing shielded cables. However, such practice is costly and extravagant, and thus is generally not a plausible one. Further, the problems still maintain while the noises generated by the aforementioned external environment and the electronic components/circuits in the audio devices could not be overcome by the specific cables.
In addition to the audio components and audio devices, the fields other than the audio, such as the process or transmission of electronic signals in video components or devices, possess similar problems to be conquered. For the reasons discussed above, a need has arisen to propose an uncomplicated and efficient noise suppressor for electronic signals to lessen noise interference on the electronic signals during their process and transmission.